


Don't Pretend We Are OK

by moreseav



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreseav/pseuds/moreseav
Summary: 灵感来自Yungblud的歌Parents，没人觉得MV里的‘best friend’和枪哥简直一个类型吗。设定两人都在High school。
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Kudos: 13





	Don't Pretend We Are OK

Dominic躺在床上，无聊地听着楼下他妈妈和继父激烈的争吵声，说真的，为什么他们总能为了那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵得不可开交，甚至有时候他都会佩服他们两个的活力。如果说让婚姻保持新鲜感的妙招是激情，那他妈妈和继父吵架时的激情一定会让他们此生永不分离。Dominic翻了个白眼，叹息着懒洋洋地从床上坐起来，走到书桌前把音乐播放器打开，然后把音量开到最大。房间内瞬间充斥着Arctic Monkeys的Old Yellow Bricks,声音震耳欲聋。嗯，现在好多了。他随着鼓点胡乱摇摆着，跟着音乐几乎是喊出歌词，甩着脑袋好像就能把别的都甩之脑后，这才对嘛。

没几分钟，他的门被一把推开，凶猛地撞到墙上发出哐当一声。他那个暴脾气的继父冲进来，嚷嚷着什么并推了他一把，然后冲到桌边关了他的播放器，咆哮着，“你在干什么！我说了多少次了，别在家里放你这些该死的摇滚乐！下次我真的要把你这玩意儿砸了。”

Dominic很平静，“我妈妈呢？她去哪儿了？”

他的继父没回答，只是恶狠狠地盯着他，然后开口，“你最好别再让我再提醒你一次。”然后他就出去了，把门又哐当一声关上。

Dominic看着那扇门，坐在床边，想了想拿出了手机

[你现在在哪儿？]

[在家] 

[我现在想过来]

[sure,家里没人]

然后Dominic拿着手机就冲下了楼。

他天生就不是个循规蹈矩的孩子，在许多人眼里用离经叛道这个词或许更合适，这个许多人中就包括了他的父母。他们的婚姻是真正的坟墓，就像那块竖立着的冰冷的石块，在Dominic的印象里他们呆在一起的绝大多数时间都是在彼此冷战，家里总是一片静默。就这样他们居然都还在这令人作呕的婚姻里拉扯了那么久，直到他的爸爸遇上了某个女人，然后提出了离婚。

Dominic还记得他爸爸最后离开家的时候，他看着Dominic的眼神，是那么无奈好像已经对他失望透顶。他对这眼神并不陌生，每次看见他的黑色的眼线，或者涂着口红的嘴唇，亦或是他手上鲜艳的指甲油时，他的父母都会露出这样的眼神。Dominic总在想，当他们这样看着他时，他们看见的是什么呢？他们看见的还是那个自己的孩子吗，或者是某个披着他们孩子人形的怪物？他的爸爸最后只是摇摇头，拉着行李箱头也不回地走了。

在一年的空窗期后，他的妈妈也遇上了某个据她说‘让她重燃激情的男人’，也就是他现在的继父。一开始确实好像一切都很好，她的妈妈好像真的陷入了什么甜蜜的爱情，在他们决定结婚时，即使他明显感觉到继父对他的不喜欢，Dominic仍然真心为他的妈妈高兴。因为这只是他们的婚姻，没谁真的想过他们三个会组成所谓的家庭，Dominic不介意被排除在外，只要他妈妈幸福就好。他暗自决定以后‘低调’一点，他不想让他的继父不舒服，然后像他爸爸那样离开。所以他花了很多时间呆在他的房间里，但没过两年，即使少了他这么个因素，他们幸福的婚姻仍然没支撑多久，当时爱情的激情讽刺地化为了现在争吵的激烈。

这些太无聊了，爱情，婚姻，成人，伪装。他们为什么非要把世界弄得非黑即白，Dominic内心的某处总在无时无刻地歇斯底里。他会穿女孩的衣服，无论他是不是喜欢这样，他只是想打破那些束缚，那些偏见。每当他走在路上或者校园中，他知道人们怎么看他，有的人厌恶，有的觉得他很酷。但他一点也不在乎别人怎么想，他喜欢这样的自己。可以说他对这个世界极端的爱，与某种层面上极端的冷漠是如此矛盾冲突，他爱着一切的同时觉得一切都那么无趣。

而Colson是他的意外。

Dominic的热情太热烈，他有过不少女朋友，但与来势汹汹的感情相同的是，那些火花也消散得如此之快。而和Colson在一起时，他那些肆意流淌的情感好像终于掌握了自己的韵律，它们时而舒缓，时而急湍，它们欢唱着不再像曾经那样几乎是自毁地奔向未知。

他和Colson在一起的场景挺戏剧的，Dominic就喜欢把事情搞得很drama。但总之他们在一起了，Colson是他的男朋友，是他爱着的男孩。

他来到Colosn的房间，躺在他床上，把头放在他的腿上，那腿上的肌肉此时完全放松着。Colson赤裸着上身，露出他布满身体的纹身，Dominic为它们着迷，他很多时候会在上面印上虔诚的吻。

Colson的手指缠绕在他的发间，他侧过头，把脸靠进他的手掌里，然后在手心里留下一个吻。Colson没有问他为什么突然要来，是不是发生了什么事，他知道Dominic想说的时候自然会说，他们之间总是不需要太多的话语。

手机里播放的 Athletics正吟唱着，“And I am not enough, to make amends with life or love.”房间里只有音乐声，还有窗外传来的鸟鸣。

“你知道，我觉得他们或许过不了多久就会离婚了。”Dominic打破了沉默。

Colson没说话，只是用拇指抚摸过他的脸颊。

“我实在不懂他们这样的意义是什么，裂痕已经存在了，为什么他们还要装作一切还好，他们还能继续下去呢？”Dominic停顿了一下，“人们总在伪装……我也厌恶婚姻，它太纠结了，捆绑着琐碎，责任之类的，我不适合这个。”

Colson无所谓地耸耸肩，“那就别去碰这些，Just fuck them all。”

Dominic抓住了他的手，“你觉得我们会一直在一起吗？”

Colson挑了挑眉头，“说真的？我不觉得，想想要和某个人在一起一辈子之类的简直可怕……而且在一起多久不重要，现在我们在一起就行了。”

Dominic笑了，“不愧是我男朋友，总这么有默契，我们只在乎现在。”

Dominic坐起来，一把推倒Colson让他躺到床上，然后屈身伏到了他身上。注视着他的眼睛，Dominic的灵魂也会为之震颤。在他蓝色的眼眸中，Dominic能看到广袤的宇宙中所有的缤纷色彩。

Dominic捧着他的脸颊，凑过去轻柔地吻了下他的眼睛，Colson顺从地闭上了双眼。然后他向下吻上他的鼻尖，最后来到他的嘴唇，先是温柔地厮磨，然后Dominic含住他的下唇，轻咬了一下。Colson发出一声喘息，他张开嘴唇让Dominic进入，Dominic抓住他的头发，纠缠着他的舌尖，逐渐吻得更深，他们的呻吟淹没进对方的口中。

Dominic往后退开，金色的阳光从窗帘的缝隙中洒下来，空气中细小的尘埃舞动着。Colson就躺在那里，微喘着气，眼神迷离脸颊泛起红晕，他身上的纹身置于在这白色的床单上像一幅生动地要活过来的画卷。Dominic的心里涌起巨大的满足感，喜悦席卷了他的全身，这样的满足快乐甚至让他疼痛。

世上没有谁能够真正的属于谁，但这一刻，他们在一起，他们如此亲密。他拥有面前这个男孩的一刻，至少在这一刻里，他属于Dominic，他也不要求更多了。这短暂的片刻在他大脑中的某个角落里可以被拉得很长，接近永恒。

Dominic这次俯身吻着那些纹身，留下濡湿的触感，然后来到他的腰间，解开皮带，将Colson的勃起含入口中，当他用舌尖扫过上面的裂缝时，Colson发出的呻吟，天呐，那让Dominic硬得发疼。

结束后，Dominic把头枕在Colson的胸膛上，“我今晚不想回家，我们出去玩吧。”

热气喷在Colson身上，让他有些发痒，他环住Dominic的背，“好啊。”

Dominic决定先回家拿点东西，毕竟他就只带了一个手机出门，Colson站在他家门外等他。

他走进家门，发现他的妈妈正捂着脸坐在餐桌旁哭泣。她看见Dominic回来，慌忙地擦了擦脸上的泪水，试图挤出一个笑，“你去哪儿了？”她的手还捂着左边的脸颊。

Dominic走过去，“你怎么了？脸上是什么，让我看看。”他拽着她的手，她试图抵抗但失败了，上面是一处泛紫的淤青。

“是他干的。”这不是一个问句，Dominic的声音很冷酷。

她的泪水又涌出了眼眶，她摇摇头，“没事，就是不小心推了我一把，我没站稳，没关系。”

Dominic的愤怒终于抑制不住，他吼着，“你疯了妈妈，这从来不是没关系，你什么时候才能不装作一切都好！”

他握住妈妈的手，“早就不好了，妈妈……我们都早就不好了。”这次他放缓了声音。

说完，他走出到储物柜，拿起一卷胶带走了出去，没去听后面母亲的惊呼。他来到后院，一眼就看到了他那个该死的继父正举着工具哼着歌在除草。他走到他身后，一脚把他踹倒在地，没管他的痛呼，又往他肚子上狠狠地踹了几脚。

他的继父还在地上蜷缩呻吟着，“你干什么，你…你疯了吗。”

Dominic弯下腰用力地抓起他的脸，拍了两下，甜蜜地笑着，“没错啊，或许疯的就是我。但是，Bitch，难过的会是你。”

他抓起胶带封住了他的嘴，然后又把他双手反绑在身后，用胶带缠住了他的双手双脚。最后拖着他的脚把他扔进了旁边的仓库里，把他发出的呜呜声锁在了门后。

尽管他心里的愤怒仍然在灼烧，但现在他真的觉得好了很多，绝没有伪装。他吹着口哨，跑上楼拿了钱包和一件夹克外套，带着仓库钥匙一起出了门。

他的男朋友显然已经等得不耐烦了，正臭着一张脸，靠着墙在抽烟。看见他过来，翻了个白眼，“你怎么才，唔……”

后面的话被扑过去的Dominic打断了，他狠狠地吻了他一下，“亲爱的，你绝对想不到我刚刚干了什么。”

Colson还震惊于刚刚的吻，没反应过来，“呃，什么？”

“我刚刚把我那个继父捆了扔在了仓库里。”Dominic得意地笑着。

“what？？告诉我，他现在还活着吗？”

“目前是。”

“噢，那就没关系。”

Dominic突然注意到Colson手里拿着一朵玫瑰，惊喜地笑了，“这花是送我的吗？”

“不是，是刚刚一个小姑娘非要让我买一朵，我看她可怜才买的。”

“……”

注意到Dominic的眼神，Colson放弃了抵抗，“好吧，我拿着也没用，所以给你了。”

Dominic兴高采烈地接过那朵玫瑰，又在Colson的脸上亲了一下，“谢谢你，Babe，所以我们现在去哪儿？哦，我突然想起来Ash bar今晚有一场Hardcore punk的liveshow，我们去看这个怎么样？”

“什么？可是今天公园还有一场Rap battle的比赛我想去看看。”

“可是你早就答应我的！”

“我才没有！”

他们边走边争论着，而Dominic牵住了他的手，与他十指相扣。

**Author's Note:**

> 很爱重型和核之类的，真的很想写他们去听Stp啊，但是忍住了。下次说不定会写他们是怎么戏剧地在一起的。
> 
> 注：“Dominic能看到广袤的宇宙中所有的缤纷色彩”这句化用了七哥Glow like Dat里“I was thinking about u and it made me think of colors of the space”


End file.
